


New Year's wishes and resolutions

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Fornell tries to convince Gibbs to finally admit his feelings for a certain agent as a New Year's resolution. When it doesn't work, Fornell decided to take Gibbs out to find someone else instead. What could possible happen?





	New Year's wishes and resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 2/2/14

"Come on, just for a couple hours."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he shoved another bite of food in his mouth.

"You need to get out Jethro."

"No."

Fornell sighed as he stuffed his chopsticks in the take out container. "You need to get laid, it's been awhile."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Believe me I know." Fornell snickered. "You're crabbier than usual."

Finishing off his meal, Gibbs tossed his chopsticks in the container and sat it on the coffee table

"Come on, we'll go to that bar you like over on Yuma street."

Gibbs took a long swig from his beer. "The place will be packed."

"Any place is gonna be packed its New Year's Eve."

"Good reason not to go." Gibbs smirked.

Fornell leaned forward. "New year, new opportunities."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"There's the new place over on-"

"No."

"If you're not gonna go after what you really want you might as well go out and get laid."

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs leaned forward and glared at Fornell. "Don't start."

"Well are you planning on staying celibate to maintain some kind of loyalty?" Fornell ignored the glare. "Loyalty to someone you can't admit to having feelings for." When Gibbs didn't respond, Fornell shook his head. "And I thought I was fucked up for getting back together with Diane."

"That is a little fucked up."

"And sitting here pining away for someone that you haven't even taken a chance with is less fucked up?" Fornell chuckled. "I don't think so."

"I'm not pining." Gibbs snapped.

"Then prove it." Fornell squared his shoulders. "Let's go out, at least start looking."

Gibbs took another long swig of his beer.

"I don't get it Jethro." Fornell dropped back in his chair and shook his head again. "You know you could have him if you just opened your damn mouth."

"No, I don't know that."

Fornell laughed.

"What?" Gibbs scowled at his friend.

"You have to see the way he looks at you, the coy little comments." Fornell smirked. "He practically melts when you get in his personnel space."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You have an overactive imagination Tobias."

"Fine." Fornell shrugged his shoulders. "Spend the rest of your life unhappy, celibate and afraid to even try. I don't care." He snickered. "I'm use to you being an unhappy bastard."

"I'm not unhappy." Gibbs put his beer down on the coffee table.

"Well you sure in hell aren't happy." Fornell leaned forward. "And when you give your right hand a name because that's all the action you're getting it's going to be a quick sad downward spiral from there. Next thing you know you're drawing a face on your hand and asking it if it wants dinner first."

Gibbs' eyebrows went up. "Speaking from experience?"

"I was close." Fornell shook his head. "Not a fun place to be."

Running his hands through his hair, Gibbs sighed. It had been awhile, since Ryan…God had it been that long. His eyes narrowed as he looked over at Fornell. "Two hours."

Fornell clapped his hands then rubbed them together as he smiled. "Tuna or sausage."

"Jesus Tobias." Gibbs groaned.

"What? I need to know where we should go depending on your appetite." Fornell scoffed. "Hey a good wingman has to know what you're looking for, two totally different approaches."

"Is that so?" Gibbs snickered.

"Yeah, remember-" Fornell grinned. "That bar in Virginia, when you picked up that one guy, what was his name?" He thought a minute, and then snapped his fingers. "David. I played the supportive straight friend helping you find a man."

"I remember." Gibbs laughed. Fornell took his role as wingman very seriously. "Although that place in Maryland was the best."

"Oh that was some of my best work." Fornell puffed out his chest. "I played the happily married gay man, trying to help his friend find the same blissful happiness." He broke out laughing.

"You still friends with that one guy?"

"Rich." Fornell nodded. "Yeah, he actually thought it was sweet that I lied to try and get you laid."

"You are a good friend Tobias."

"Damn right. Now go change so we can go." Fornell got up. "I'll call a cab and try and figure out where the hell we should go."

**##########**

Gibbs stepped out of the cab and surveyed the area around them. They were in the heart of the warehouse district, one of the up and coming areas of D.C. The parking lot they had pulled into was almost full and the music spilled out from the building into the air around them.

"Really Tobias." Gibbs balked.

"You need to expand your horizon's Jethro." Fornell smirked. "This is one of the hottest places in D.C. right now, good music, great food, any kind of alcohol you could want and tons of single people."

"Anyone over the age of twenty five?" Gibbs asked as they walked towards the door.

"Yes." Fornell pointed at the building. "Hell some of the top D.C. brass have been hanging out here."

"Great." Gibbs sighed. "Just the type of people I wanna hang out with."

"Just shut up and try and enjoy yourself." Fornell said as they reached the door and the large man standing by it.

"Agent Fornell." The burly bouncer smiled.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up and he smirked at Fornell.

"Hey Quincy." Fornell cleared his throat.

"Where's the little lady tonight?" Quincy asked.

"Working."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. Of course Diane would make Fornell bring her here. She was all about appearances and if this was the hot spot to be seen, she would want to be here.

"Go on in. It's pretty packed tonight." Quincy smiled. "New Year's Eve brings all the crazies out."

"Believe me I'm well aware." Fornell agreed as he opened the door.

The music assaulted them as soon as the door was opened. It was loud and thumping like an erratic heartbeat.

When they stepped inside Gibbs instantly regretted his decision. This was not his kind of place. Overbearing dance music, colorful lights, a huge dance floor in the middle of the place, and throngs of people. Tables full of people sitting and standing. The bar was lined with people as well.

"Give it a chance." Fornell said knowing exactly what Gibbs was thinking. "The music will quiet down later."

Gibbs looked at Fornell doubtful.

"Let's go get a drink." Staying behind Gibbs to block any escape plan, Fornell moved them towards the bar. Finding a place to slip in, they stood there and a smiling brunette woman stopped in front of them.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Two Bourbon's, neat."

She put two glasses on the bar and poured the drinks.

"Thanks." Fornell tossed a couple bills on the bar. "Keep it."

"Thanks." She gave Fornell a wink and headed down the bar.

"So anything catch your eye?" Fornell asked grabbing his drink and glancing around the room.

Picking up his drink, Gibbs leaned back against the bar. "We just got here."

Fornell leaned back beside Gibbs. He watched the dance floor for a minute then grinned over at Gibbs. "You still haven't told me what's on the menu tonight."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Keeping your options open?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs polished off his drink and ordered them another. He should have known there was a reason Fornell wanted to come here. The dance floor was covered with couples of all orientations. Just what he needed, Fornell the wingman trying to decide what  _menu_  Gibbs should choose from.

**##########**

From his spot at the bar, Fornell glanced over at the table where Gibbs was sitting with Monica, the latest person to approach Gibbs. This was going to be the one. Fornell glanced at his watch the two of them had been talking for a little over twenty minutes. She'd lasted fifteen minutes longer than the other three people. His eyebrow went up when he saw her hand slip under the table.  _Oh this was definitely the one._ He chuckled, but abruptly stopped when he saw the woman draw her hand away. A few more words were exchanged between the two of them and the woman kissed Gibbs' cheek and walked away.

"God damn it." Fornell slammed his glass on the bar and stormed over to the table. "What the hell?" He sat down across from his friend. "I set you up perfectly with her. I told the whole working with your hands all the time, the wood." He shook his head. "She was obviously into you."

"Yes she was." Gibbs took a sip of his drink.

Fornell ran his hands down his face. "Three women and one man. I played the perfect wingman on all four of them and yet here you sit, alone."

"I'm not alone." Gibbs smirked.

"Sorry you're not my type." Fornell scowled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"If all you're going to do is find fault with everyone because they're not him, then let's just leave." The all too familiar Gibbs glare bore down on him. "Glare all you want." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Tell him Jethro, it's about to be a New Year. Time for resolutions and new beginning. Isn't it time you were happy again? If Ton-"

"Don't." Gibbs stopped Fornell from completing the name.

"Fine. Then you have-" Fornell looked at his watch then back at Gibbs. "Twenty-nine minutes to find somebody to kiss at Midnight to ring in the New Year, because I sure in hell ain't kissing you."

Gibbs picked up his empty glass. "I need another drink. Want one?"

Fornell shoulders slumped forward. "Fine, whatever."

Making his way through the crowd of people, Gibbs pushed his way to the bar. Jesus the place was more crowded now than when they first got here.

"Bourbon right?" The same bartender from before smiled.

"Yeah, two." Gibbs nodded then felt the body bump up against him, then heard a sorry. Another bump against him, then a hand on his ass.

"Sorry. Getting pushed." The man whispered then squeezed Gibbs' ass. "Maybe I'm not sorry…nice ass."

The voice was soft, almost directly against his ear. "You know I usually make a guy buy me a drink before I let him feel me up." Gibbs said as the touch drifted away.

"Then let me buy you a drink."

Gibbs turned around and the air instantly rushed from his lungs as he looked into the familiar green eyes. Green eyes made even greener by the emerald dress shirt.

"Gibbs!" Tony met the steel blue gaze with a look of shock. Then it suddenly set in, the realization of what Gibbs had said to him. His eyebrow went up. "Just how many men have you let feel you up just for buying you a drink?" There was no answer. Tony chuckled to himself. "That many huh?"

Gibbs finally shook his head, the only response he could muster.

"Two Bourbons." The bartender said as she poured the drinks by Gibbs.

"Here you go." Tony said reaching by Gibbs and handing her the money. He picked up the glasses and handed one to Gibbs.

Gibbs gulped it down in one swallow.

"I bought you a drink." Tony smirked.

"And you already felt me up…so we're even."

Drawing back, Tony rolled his eyes. "Right."

"How much have you had?"

"Do you mean am I drunk?" Tony shook his head. "Tipsy definitely, but not drunk." He saw the slight flicker of emotion in Gibbs' eyes. "Disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe hoping I'd forgot seeing you here, grabbing your ass…your comment."

"It was just a comment."

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes again. He swallowed the drink and put the empty glass on the bar. "What are you doing here, doesn't seem like your kinda place."

"A friend talked me into it."

"Of course." Tony laughed. Gibbs was definitely not the club type.

"Here with your date?" Tony had been talking about New Year's Eve and his date for weeks. Gibbs had started just tuning it out after the third day. Well he tried to tune it out.

Tony saw the way Gibbs clutched at the empty glass in his hand. "No, date. She cancelled." He looked into the blue eyes then at the glass. "Might wanna loosen up on the glass."

Gibbs looked down at the glass in his hand and realized his knuckles were white from his vice like grip.

"What bothers you more?"

Gibbs brow furrowed in confusion.

Tony leaned forward. "That I know you like men or that you liked getting felt up by me?" He stepped back slightly and stared at the older man, but no response came. "Fine don't answer, no answer is still an answer."

Turning around, Gibbs put the glass on the bar and caught the bartender's attention. Tipping his head at her, he held up two fingers and she nodded and poured two more. He turned back around and his heart stop…Tony was gone. He searched through the sea of people trying to catch a glimpse of the man.

"How long does it take to get a couple drinks?" Fornell's brow furrowed when he saw Gibbs scanning the crowd with urgency. "Who you looking for?"

Realizing the attempt was futile; Gibbs sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"What?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony's here."

Fornell groaned. "Are you kidding me? Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly."

"He here with that woman he was going on and on about for weeks?" Fornell had heard about it from Gibbs.

"No, she cancelled." Gibbs handed a drink to Fornell

Fornell cocked his head then raised an eyebrow. "Opportunity." He said the word reminding Gibbs of their conversation earlier.

"No."

"You don't believe in coincidences."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs caught a flash of green on the dance floor. His eyes honed in on the man he had been searching for. Tony was dancing, well if you could call it dancing. He was gyrating his hips back against the man behind him. The other man's hand was on Tony's hip, clutching it sensually, reveling in the contact. As if sensing being watched, Tony's green eyes found Gibbs and their gaze met. Reaching back, Tony's hand grabbed the man's hip and pulled him forward plastering their bodies against each other. Gibbs felt his jaw clench and his hand around the glass tighten. Turning around, Tony pulled his gaze from Gibbs and came face to face with the man before him. The man smiled at Tony as they danced together, their hips creating an erotic rhythm against each other.

Realizing Gibbs' attention was elsewhere, Fornell followed Gibbs' gaze. He saw the dance floor, saw Tony gyrating against some man. Shaking his head, Fornell chuckled. "That's what you get for falling for a pretty boy."

Gibbs managed to pull his eyes from Tony and glare at Fornell.

"That show on the dance floor is obviously for you." Fornell glanced back at the dance floor, then at Gibbs. "He's not going to sit at home and pine for you Jethro."

"Never thought he was."

"You already know you wouldn't be his first rodeo ride with a man."

"No, I don't…not for sure."

Fornell looked at Gibbs then at Tony still practically dry humping the man on the dance floor. "Hello, are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?" Fornell laughed. "You don't dance like that with some guy if you haven't already been in that position naked with another man."

"It's just a dance Tobias."

Fornell's whole body sagged and he shook his head. "Wow, you really are living in Denialville."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Well I have an announcement for you." Fornell pointed at the dance floor. "If you weren't here, if Tony wasn't putting on a show for you, that dance wouldn't be ending on the dance floor…it would be ending in that other guys bedroom." He saw Gibbs' jaw clench. "If it wasn't that guy it would be some other guy or woman. And I guarantee you, when you leave here tonight alone, screwing some woman is going to be the furthest thing from Tony's mind." Fornell took a step towards his friend. "He's going to go home with some man and they're going to do everything you want to be doing to him and a whole hell of a lot of things you never even thought of doing to him."

Gibbs watched the scene on the dance floor. Tony was now behind the other man their lower bodies locked together, Tony's arm around the man's waist. The other man's hand reaching back and clutching at Tony's neck. Tony whispered something in the man's ear and the man's eyes closed. Gibbs downed the drink and turned around slamming the glass on the bar. "Tony can do whatever the hell he wants with whomever he wants."

"He wants to do it with you, but you're just too stubborn or stupid to admit it." Fornell slid up to the bar and leaned back against it. "You could be ringing in the New Year with the man you've wanted for years and you're just going to ignore him. I don't get it Jethro."

"You don't have to get it." Gibbs tipped his head at the bartender and two more drinks appeared before him.

Fornell pulled a bill from his pocket and tossed it on the bar. He gulped down the drink in his hand and picked up the new one. "So what, we just get shit faced and forget about it."

"Sounds good to me." Gibbs sipped his drink.

Seeing the figure moving towards them, Fornell sighed. "No such luck my friend."

Gibbs turned around and again met the familiar green eyes. He leaned back against the bar and told himself not to react.

"Fornell, I should have known you were the one that dragged him here."

"Guilty." Fornell smiled.

"What happen? The Spawn of Satan get called back to hell for a New Year's meeting about how to prevent everyone from sticking to their New Year's resolutions?"

"Funny." Fornell laughed sarcastically and finished his drink. "I'm gonna hit the head."

Tony grinned at Gibbs as Fornell walked away. "Hope it wasn't something I said."

"No, not at all." Gibbs shook his head.

Sliding up next to Gibbs, Tony's hip brushed against the older man's as he caught the bartender and ordered a drink. Fresh drink in hand, Tony leaned sideways against the bar. "I'd ask you to dance but you don't dance."

"I dance, occasionally." Gibbs rocked his glass back and forth in his hand. "But not like that dance you just performed."

"Too much dirty and not enough dancing?" Tony smirked taking a sip of his drink not sure if Gibbs would even get the movie reference.

"Something like that."

"It can be a little dirty and still just be a dance."

"Is that all you wanted it to be, a dance?" Gibbs asked taking a drink.

"Yes." Tony leaned in his lips almost touching Gibbs' ear. "If I wanted it to be more I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. He knew Fornell was right. Tony would leave here with someone; he always left a club, bar, where ever with someone. Tony was attractive, sexy, charming and a master at the game. Plus he had seen first-hand how easy it was for Tony to meet someone and leave with them. Gibbs remembered like it was yesterday even though it had happened years ago. The team had gone to some club to celebrate Abby's birthday and she had introduced them to one of her friends. Todd, a young hard bodied guy that instantly found Tony fascinating. The young man sat next to Tony, hung on his every word, touching his shoulder and arm. When the two of them danced, Gibbs thought it was Tony being polite, having fun. At least that's what Gibbs thought until Todd had his tongue shoved down Tony's throat and Tony didn't protest or even try to stop it. That kiss seemed to last forever, Tony's hand clutching at Todd's neck drawing the man deeper into the kiss. Gibbs wanted to blame it on Tony having too much to drink, but when the kiss ended and he saw the flush on Tony's face, the fullness of his lips and the dilated eyes Gibbs realized it was more than that. The image was forever etched into his memory. At some point the two of them disappeared. Gibbs didn't know what happened…but his imagination put the pieces together and the vision of their entwined bodies lost in the ecstasy was enough to make the jealousy rage inside him. None of the team seemed surprised by Tony's actions and none of them questioned his departure.

"Why didn't you ever ask me?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Ask about what?"

"Todd." Tony was good at reading Gibbs and he knew exactly what the older man was thinking about.

"Why should I?"

"Because you wanted to." Tony had seen the look in Gibbs' eyes that night, the jealousy. "That next morning at work, when I showed up late, you wanted nothing more than to know if I was late because of Todd. Did I over sleep because I was exhausted after having sex all night or maybe I couldn't resist and we had sex one more time before work." He saw Gibbs Adam's apple bob up and down and his jaw tighten. Tony sighed. "Or maybe it was neither, maybe I didn't leave with him; maybe I just went home, climbed into bed alone and overslept."

Staring into his glass, Gibbs asked. "Which was it?"

"Does it really matter? It was years ago, why do you wanna know now?" Tony wanted Gibbs to admit it, admit something.

"You're right." Gibbs polished off his drink. "It doesn't matter at all." He sat his glass on the bar. "Plus none of my business."

"That depends."

Gibbs leaned sideways against the bar facing Tony.

"Are you asking as my boss, my friend…a jealous man?" Tony fixed on the steel blue eyes.

"As your boss, I wouldn't ask. As your friend." Gibbs shrugged. "I'd figure if you didn't tell me, then nothing happened…because you're always willing to brag about your conquests."

When Gibbs didn't continue, Tony chuckled. "And as a jealous man?"

"Can't answer that."

"Right because you’re not jealous of me possible going home with some man and having hot wild sex all night long." Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't respond verbally, but he saw the slight narrowing of Gibbs' eyes. "Well, as my friend. I'll tell you." Tony slid closer to Gibbs invading his personal space. "I went home alone, but only because I wanted to. Todd begged me to go home with him." Tony let out a breathless sigh. "Pleaded with me over and over to go back to his apartment."

Gibbs cleared his dry throat. "Why didn't you go?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs' lips then back into the steel blue eyes. "You know why."

"Do I?"

"You do. You just don't want to or refuse to believe it."

Which one was it? Gibbs wasn't even sure himself. What he did know was his body was on fire, the closeness of the younger man drawing out the hidden desire. Say something he told himself, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the fact that the man he wanted was in his personal space, so close he'd barely have to move to capture Tony's lips.

Tony saw the other man walking towards them and grinned at Gibbs. "Saved by the FBI." He took a half step back as Fornell cautiously approached.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Fornell's gaze danced back and forth between the two men.

"No." Tony smiled as he stood up. "How about a dance Fornell?"

"You wanna dance with me?" Fornell's brow furrowed, then he glared at Gibbs. "What the hell did you say to him while I was in the head?"

Tony laughed. "He didn't say anything, as usual." He shrugged. "It's just a dance Fornell."

"I saw the way you dance." Fornell's eyebrow went up.

"I promise to behave, cross my heart." Tony made an x over his heart. "Plus you're not really my type."

"To old?" Fornell smirked.

Tony leaned closer. "Too little hair." He grabbed Fornell's arm and started to drag him towards the dance floor.

Fornell stole a look back at Gibbs, but his friend just shrugged. When they reached the dance floor the music had slowed to a soft mellow tune and he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or concerned.

"You wanna lead." Tony smiled standing before Fornell.

Letting out a sigh, Fornell took Tony's left hand then wrapped an arm around the man's waist and the dance began.

"You're not a bad dancer Fornell."

"You're not the first man I've dance with."

"Really." Tony grinned liked the Cheshire cat. "Something you wanna confuse?"

"No." Fornell scoffed. "I only bat for one team."

"Did you ever catch for another team?" Tony asked the grin still plastered on his face.

"NO!" Fornell barked.

"You mean all those nights in the basement with Gibbs and you never thought about it."

Fornell stopped moving and stared at Tony. "Is this why you dragged me out here?"

"No." Tony laughed. "Sorry. Let's just dance."

Fornell started to move again and a silence fell between them. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Why did you drag me out here?"

Tony shrugged. "I wanted to dance and Gibbs doesn't dance."

"Right."

Another silence, this time Tony spoke first. "Why don't you just ask me?"

"I don't need to ask you. I already know the answer."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "I kinda figured that."

"I'm not gonna tell you how he feels."

"I'm not asking you too."

"You wanna know something, as him." Fornell knew this wasn't just a dance. This was a fishing expedition.

Tony let his hand at Fornell's shoulder glide up to his neck and he took a step closer to the man. "Just dance."

They danced in silence again until Fornell pulled Tony against him and spoke softly. "I'm the wrong person to try and use to make Jethro jealous."

Pulling his head back, Tony looked at Fornell. "Yeah, I know." Tony laughed. "That's not why I asked you to dance." He paused. "The dance earlier, that was to make Gibbs jealous."

"No really?" Fornell faked a look of shock and surprised.

"It worked…just not how I wanted it to." Tony shook his head. "I should've known better."

"Yeah, you should." Fornell took a deep breath. "Sometimes jealousy and subtle clues aren't the answer."

Cocking his head, Tony realized Fornell was actually trying to help. "Then what is the answer?"

"The direct approach."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Never known you to not to be able to be direct."

"This is different." Tony paused. "There's a lot more to lose."

Fornell nodded. "True, but there's also a lot to be gained."

"Yeah."

"You have to be the one to cross the line, because he won't, he can't not unless he's absolutely sure." The song ended and Fornell let go of Tony and stepped back. "The question is will you cross the line to get what you really truly want." With that Fornell walked off the dance floor.

Tony glanced over at the bar. Gibbs was there, but his back was to the crowd and he was talking to the bartender. It was now or never. He may never get a change like this again. Making his way towards the bar, he solidified his resolve as he reached Gibbs. "Hey." His fingers brushed against the small of Gibbs' back as he slipped in beside the older man.

Feeling the gently touch, Gibbs glanced sideways at Tony. "Where's Tobias?"

"Don't know." Tony's hand remained on the small of Gibbs' back. "Buy me a drink."

Gibbs nodded trying to ignore the touch that sent sparks through his whole body.

Without even asking, the bartender poured two bourbons and Gibbs handed her some cash.

Taking a quick sip, Tony sat the glass back down on the bar and ran his finger around the rim of the glass. "That guy earlier, the dance."

"Yeah." Gibbs picked up his glass and brought it to his lips.

"I wasn't interested in him that was just to make you jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Me-" Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' back. "Someone touching me, touching what's yours."

Gibbs swallowed hard and stared at the glass in his hand. "You're not mine."

"Yes I am."

The words made Gibbs jerk his head up and state at the younger man.

"I've always been yours." Tony's hand returned to the small of Gibbs' back. "You can refuse to believe it and deny that you want me, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm yours and you could have me with just a word, a look, or a touch."

Gibbs knew he should say something, wanted to say something, but his mouth refused to open. Knocking back his drink, he ordered another.

"Jethro."

The name was breathless, questioning and it made Gibbs' heart race. Still he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Right." Tony sighed. "I tried?" Why did he think after all this time he could make Gibbs admit anything. "Happy New Year's Gibbs." He turned and started to walk away.

"That's it."

Taking a deep breath, Tony turned around. "Yeah, that's it. I'm giving up…giving up on you and you ever admitting how you feel. After all these years if you can't admit you want me, then I'm done." He touched Gibbs' cheek, the look on his face and the touch filled with a heavy sadness. "I would love nothing more than for you to tell me you want me, for us to go home and make love until we're both too exhausted to even speak…but you won't." He shook his head. "And I'm not going to throw myself at you or beg you for some crumb of affection." As Tony walked away the cheers rose up as a digital counter dropped down from the ceiling.

"It's almost time." The DJ's voice rang out. "Count it down with me."

The countdown started and the numbers rang in Gibbs' ears. "Ten…nine…eight…"

Tony elbowed his way through the crowd, trying to get to the front door. He needed air, wanted out, and wanted to forget all about tonight and Gibbs. All of a sudden there was an arm around his waist jerking him back and he was crushed against the body behind him.

"I want you." The words whispered across the shell of Tony's ear.

"Seven…six…five…"

"I want you so much it hurts, every day this excruciating pain and I want it to stop." Gibbs' arm around Tony loosened and the younger man turned around in his embrace.

"Four…three…two…one."

Tony's lips seized Gibbs' as the celebration exploded around them.

Folding Tony into his arms, Gibbs surrendered…surrendered to the years of denial, the want, the need, to all the feelings he'd buried and it was amazing. He tried to hold on to that kiss, even as Tony was pulling away.

Taking Gibbs' face in both hands, Tony sighed. "Take me home, now. Or this is going to get very X-rated in front of a  _lot_ of people."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up and a smirk curled at the corner of his lip.

Tony grinned. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you an exhibitionist?"

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Tony's hands caressed down Gibbs' chest. "Because I could always just drag you into some dark corner and take what I want from you."

"And what do you want?" Gibbs asked crushing Tony's body against him.

Letting out a moan, Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "My lips around your cock until you come."

Growling, Gibbs' hand crawled down and squeezed Tony's ass.

"You have the truck?" Tony asked.

"No."

"My car." Tony wiggled his way out of Gibbs' arms and took Gibbs' hand dragging the older man towards the front door. Pushing his way out the door, the cool January air made Tony shiver and he realized he'd left his coat in the club. He turned around. "I forg-" The rest of the word was swallowed up by Gibbs' kiss as Tony was shoved up against the side of the building. Gibbs' lips leaving his all too quickly, but descending to his neck. Putting his head back, he offered his throat up to Gibbs desperately wanting more. The attack that followed was sensual and savage all at the same time. A warm tongue licked at his throat then teeth bit down on the sensitive flesh. Hands mauled at his entire body, his hips, his back, his ass and Gibbs' hard cock rubbing against his own. He heard voices fade in and out, people coming and going from the club, but he didn't care.

"I could take you right here." Gibbs hissed letting his hand slip between them and squeeze Tony's cock.

"Yes." Tony moaned shivering at the thought. Would Gibbs really take him, right here, out in the open with people walking by?

"As much as I want you." Gibbs kissed the spot just below Tony's ear. "I prefer a little more privacy."

"Car." Tony panted, again grabbing Gibbs' hand and heading towards his car.

They were somewhere in the middle of the overflowing parking lot when Gibbs was violently slammed against the side of a van and assaulted. Tony's mouth crashed down on his, demanding hands pinned his hips against the van. Then Tony was rocking his hips forward stabbing his hard cock against Gibbs.

"Shit." Gibbs howled tearing his lips from Tony's as the sensation made his cock ache for more. He tried to mirror Tony's movement but the strong hands held him in place. "Tony."

"Something you want?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Snarling, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the biceps and shoved him forward.

Tony's back made contact with the car across from them and Gibbs ran his tongue across Tony's bottom lip then bit down, hearing and feeling the moan from the younger man. He devoured Tony's mouth, his tongue forcing its way between Tony's lips tasting more of the man. His hands found their way around Tony's waist and he squeezed the ass in his hands. The action caused Tony's cock to slam up against his own and they both moaned.

Then Gibbs was being hurled backwards making contact with another vehicle, this time a truck. Fingers traced up the outline of his covered cock then rubbed up its length. "Fuck yes."

"I should just suck you off right here." Tony felt the cock under his fingers jump. "Oh you'd like that."

"Yes." Gibbs groaned putting his hand over Tony's and squeezing. "That hot mouth around my cock…how could I not want that."

"Thought maybe you'd prefer your cock in my ass." Tony sighed and closed his eyes. "Your cock pounding into me over and over again until-." An animalist roar and Tony found himself smashed face first against another car door.

"Until I come screaming your name." Gibbs grunted as he grabbed Tony by the hips, jabbing his cock against Tony's ass as if fucking the man fully clothed. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, God yes." Countless fantasies Tony had about Gibbs' fucking him ran through his mind. Although Gibbs taking him against a car hadn't originally been on the list, he welcomed it now.  _Gibbs ripping his pants open, tugging them down, shoving a finger inside him preparing him for what was to follow._

Gibbs snaked a hand around Tony's hip rubbing the other man's hard cock through the thin fabric of the dress slacks. When the body under him trembled, he whispered the words by Tony's ear. "What if I want you to fuck me?" He squeezed the cock in his hand. "Your dick fucking me hard and fast."

Tony's eyes closed for a moment as the words seeped into his psyche forming another vision in his mind _. Their bodies, chest to back, locked together, his cock deep inside Gibbs, his hand wrapped around the other man's cock._  He tore the hand from his cock, spun around and flung Gibbs sideway, towards the next vehicle in line.

Gibbs' chest was crushed against the SUV as Tony's body smashed down onto him. A loud shrieking noise pierced through the air around them as Tony rammed his cock against Gibbs' ass. The car alarm continued to blare as Tony's hands crawled up Gibbs' ribcage then around his chest and down his stomach. Playing with the button on Gibbs' pants, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' neck, then bit down hard. Gibbs cry of pleasure mingled with the shrill of the alarm as the bite was punctuated with a hand stroking his cock. Gibbs thrust forward into the touch then back against the cock at his ass.

"You really do want me to fuck you." Tony hissed.

Breaking free of Tony's grasp, Gibbs turned around and stared into the lust filled green eyes then wrapped a hand around the back of Tony's neck and jerked him forward. "I want us to fuck each other." He brought their lips so close they breathed the same breath. "Over and over again."

Their mouths collided, consuming each other with lips, hands, their entire bodies. Somehow Tony managed to maneuver them towards his car and was flung against it.

Gibbs gazed fixed on Tony's as he shoved his hand in Tony's pocket and withdrew the keys. He tapped the unlock button then held the keys up. "Who's driving?"

"And here I thought you were going to fuck me right here in the car." Tony licked his lips. "Or against the car."

Brushing his lips against Tony's, Gibbs sighed. "As amazing as that sounds." He leered down Tony's body. "I'd prefer a more private, warmer location."

"Then you're driving." Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cock. "And I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you while we're driving home."

Gibbs thrust into Tony's hand. "You're going to be a good boy in the car and behave."

"I can't make any promises." Tony smashed his lips against Gibbs' in a violent kiss then jerked away. "Because all I wanna do right now is suck your cock."

"Tony." Gibbs growled the name trying to hold on to the last ounce of control he still had.

"But if you want me to be a good boy." Tony put his hands on Gibbs' chest and shoved him back. "I will." He opened the passenger door, climbed into the car and closed the door.

"Damn it." Gibbs groaned hurrying to the driver's side. Sliding into the car, he quickly shoved the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. He was just about to put the car in drive when he felt the hand squeeze his thigh then slip between his legs.

"Did you really think I'd behave?" Tony smirked as he popped the button on Gibbs' slacks.

Gibbs' hips involuntarily slid forward as the zipper glided down over his hard cock.

"You don't want me to behave." Tony freed Gibbs' cock. "You want me to suck that hard cock."

"Yes." Gibbs managed to whisper. He watched as Tony leaned over and licked at the tip of his cock. "Fuck yes." Gibbs' moaned as his hand caressed over Tony's back. "Suck it."

Sucking in the head, Tony slowly worked his way down Gibbs' length. Just before reaching the base he drew back up swirled his tongue around the head then worked his way back down. He found a rhythm bobbing over Gibbs' cock greedily.

Dropping his head back against the head rest, Gibbs' hand combed through Tony's hair. "Feels so good." It felt amazing, it had been too long…too long since someone had so desperately wanted to suck his cock…too long since he'd wanted someone so much. He'd wanted Tony for years, had dreams at night about it and fantasies during the day. Now here he was watching Tony sucking his cock like it was his last supper. God he wasn't going to last.

Reaching between Gibbs' legs, Tony gently squeezed Gibbs' balls.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs howled as he lifted his hips ramming his cock down Tony's throat. He couldn't stop; he'd lost himself in the need for release. His fingers fisted in the hair on the back of Tony's head as he fucked the warm moist mouth around his cock. Hips thrusting up as he impaled Tony down to the base. "I'm gonna come." Gibbs gasped as he jabbed his cock upward and exploded. "TONY!" He screamed as the lips around his cock tightened and sucked hard. His hand shot out, his palm smacking against the driver's side window. Slowly his hips settled back down and his cock was released. Then soft lips caressed his ear.

"Take me home and fuck me."

**##########**

Stepping into the house, Gibbs stopped and turned around as he heard the door shut behind him.

Tony rested against the door, his green eyes sparkling with desire. "Gonna take me right here-" His arms slowly slid up the door and above his head. "Against the door." He held his breath as Gibbs moved towards him, pausing when they stood nose to nose.

Gibbs' finger traced a slow path down Tony's jawline as he spoke. "As much as I would love that…I have other plans for you."

"And what might those plans be?" Tony sighed arching into Gibbs' touch.

An evil smirk curled on Gibbs' lips. "What fun would it be if I told you?" His fingers crawled up the sides of Tony's body, to his arms and took his hands. Without a word he gently pulled Tony towards the steps.

Tony allowed himself to be lead…up the stairs and to the bedroom door. Then he was jerked by his wrist against Gibbs' body, feeling the hard cock against his own.

Gibbs' lips whispered against Tony's for a brief moment.

Steel blue eyes fixed on green. "Once you step through this door you are truly mine." His lips sweep up Tony's neck, then pressed against his ear. "And I will do everything and anything I want to you."

Tony pressed his body hard against Gibbs. "Fine…as long as you realize one thing."

Gibbs drew his head back, eyebrow raised.

"That goes both ways." Tony shoved them back through the doorway and into the bedrooms, catching Gibbs slightly off guard, but only for a moment. He was shoved against the wall, the air rushing from his lungs in a huff.

All control lost, Gibbs assaulted Tony's mouth in a bestial display of animalistic need. It was violent and brutal as he bit at Tony's bottom lip wanting nothing more than to taste the metallic hint of blood from the other man. Part of him wanted to cage the animal he'd suddenly become, find the gentleness, but when he heard the whimpers from the younger man, felt the body tremble against him, the beast advanced. He bit down harder, causing Tony's hips to buck rubbing their hard cocks together.

Tony's hands found their way under Gibbs' shirt and his fingers made contact with warm flesh. He clawed his way up Gibbs' back, tearing at the flesh, his own animalistic need demanding retribution.

Grabbing two fists full of hair on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs ripped their lips apart, hissing as his body reveled in the painful pleasure.

Fighting against Gibbs' grip, Tony tried desperately to recapture the older man's lips, only to have Gibbs jerk him away

Gibbs saw the smug glint in Tony's eyes a moment too late, the teeth sank into his throat and he roared as the sensation set a jolt straight to his cock. Keeping one hand knotted in Tony's hair he held the man against his throat begging for more, while his other hand found its way to Tony's ass squeezing and thrusting their cocks together. "Fuck." Gibbs growled as he did everything possible to create more friction between them but it still wasn't enough.

Tony was hurled back against the wall again as a powerful hand clutched at his left hip, rocking their bodies together in some violent orchestral like musical display. Another hand on the back of his neck, as black eyes with a halo of blue bore down at him. As if given some silent command with just that look, Tony's hands grabbed Gibbs' ass and rocked up against each of the older man's movements.

"Tony." Gibbs keened his forehead falling against the younger man's. It felt so good; their bodies locked in a lover's embrace, their hard cocks grinding together creating a constant friction between them.

"Fuck me." Tony pleaded

Gibbs attacked Tony's lips against, but this time Tony fought back, with his lips, his tongue, his teeth until Gibbs was moaning for more.

It was empowering and spellbinding, knowing he could compel those sounds from Gibbs and Tony wanted to hear more. Tony bit at Gibbs' bottom lip drawing it out, then letting it snap back into place pulling a low groan from the older man. His hands continued to claw at Gibbs' back eliciting more moans and groans. Suddenly his pants were being undone and jerked down over his hips. The pants pooled at his feet. Sloughing off his shoes, Tony stepped out of them.

Gibbs felt the fingers touch the zipper of his pants and heard the click click of the teeth being released. He moaned as a hand was shoved into his pants and pulled his hard cock free.

"Jethro please." Tony panted. "I need you."

Growling, Gibbs moved Tony from the wall and flung the younger man towards the dresser. In one swift movement, he grabbed Tony and heaved him up onto the dressed. Reaching down, Gibbs opened the top dresser drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. Popping open the bottle he squeezed some into his hand then rubbed his fingers into his palm. Sliding his body between Tony's parted legs, Gibbs hand disappeared between their bodies. His fingers found their way between Tony's ass cheeks and he unceremoniously thrust two fingers deep into the younger man.

"Fuck!" Tony's upper body arched up and he latched onto Gibbs' shoulders, his fingertips digging into Gibbs' flesh. The fingers scissored inside him then started to move in and out. His body started to rock with the motion as his fingers relaxed their hold on Gibbs' shoulders and he wrapped an arm around the older man's neck. Chest to chest, Tony purred as he enjoyed the sensation of Gibbs' opening him up, but he needed more. "I want your cock, now." Picking up the bottle of lube, Tony put some in his hand then reached between them and stroked Gibbs' cock with his lube covered hand.

"God yes." Gibbs lurched into the touch. A hand at the base of his cock and he was being guided forward. He felt the head of his cock make contact with the tight ring.

Tony's hands snaked around Gibbs' neck. "Do it."

All rational thought gone, madness having taken hold, Gibbs impaled Tony, pounding into the younger man hard and fast. He felt the strong legs wrap around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back driving him deeper.

Tony couldn't breathe, his heart stopped as his mind and body shut down, unable to function or focus on anything but the paralyzing mixture of pleasure and pain that consumed him.

Bodies twisted together in a lover's embrace, Gibbs' hands clawed at Tony's back wanting nothing more than to claw his way inside the other man. He would never be close enough, never feel enough of Tony's body, skin, soul…he wanted to feel it all.

"Harder." Tony hissed digging his heels roughly into Gibbs' back. "Fuck me harder!"

Using every ounce of strength he had, Gibbs hammer into the man he loved.

Tony's mouth fell open as his body started to tremble. He closed his eyes, tried to hold back the release, but he was losing the fight.

"Look at me." Gibbs bellowed jerking Tony's head back up.

Tony's eyes fluttered open and locked on blue.

"Come for me." Gibbs growled. "I wanna hear you scream."

That was the last straw. Tony cried out…sounds, words, and then Gibbs name as he came, his body convulsing uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck Tony." Gibbs howled as his balls tightened and he came tearing into the flesh of Tony's shoulder.

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Holding each other, their breathing labored, bodies shivering and covered in sweat, but both refusing to let go.

"Shower." Gibbs whispered finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Tony was gently pulled forward and off the dresser, held tightly in Gibbs's arms until his feet were on the floor and he was stable.

"This needs to go." Gibbs said waiting as Tony lifted his arms and let him remove the shirt. He quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and took Tony's hand leading him towards the bathroom.

Standing in front of the tub, Gibbs reached in and started the shower. "Get in." He pushed the curtain aside and Tony climbed in.

The warm water hit Tony's chest and he sighed. He heard the rustling of the shower curtain and went to turn around, but was stopped by the strong arms that wrapped around him pulling him against the solidness of the man behind him.

Without a word, Gibbs' hands started to explore Tony's body. The younger man’s chest, the peaks and valleys, the hard lines and curves and soft forest of hairs. He dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder, his lips joining the exploration.

Welcoming the touch, Tony's head fell back, eyes closed as Gibbs kissed up his neck and down his jawline. Turning his head, their lips met in a soft gentle kiss.

Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's thigh massaging the muscular leg as his other hand found Tony's right nipple rubbing it into a hard nub. He felt the moan against his lips and smiled to himself. Moving to Tony's other nipple he repeated the process and was rewarded with another moan. Forcing himself to release Tony's lips, Gibbs whispered into the younger man's ear. "Hands on the wall."

Without question, Tony did as asked, putting his hands flat against the wall in front of him. Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's ribcage, then down his back on either side of his spine and back up massaging his shoulders as the kisses returned. Then a hand found its way around his waist, fingers brushing gently back and forth over his stomach as another hand massaged his right butt cheek. His fingers clawed at the wall as his body reveled in the response to the touch.

Gibbs' let his hand slide between Tony's ass cheeks, just rubbing up and down between them. He fought the urge to linger, instead letting his hand climb back up Tony's spine. Using both hands he spun Tony around to face him. Their eyes met and Gibbs' hand cupped Tony's cheek, his thumb feathering back and forth over Tony's bottom lip. The lip was still swollen and bruised from his attack earlier. He softly kiss back and forth across Tony's lip, soothing gentle kisses offering a contrast to the animal he had allowed himself to be earlier.

Unable and unwilling not to touch Gibbs, Tony let his fingertips dance up Gibbs' back smiling to himself when the muscles twitched and tensed under his touch. It wasn't until his fingers brushed across welted tender flesh and he heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath that he remember his own animalistic assault on Gibbs. "Turn around."

"It's okay." Gibbs smiled trying to calm Tony's sudden concern.

"Gibbs."

"Tony." Gibbs mocked. He ran a finger across the raised black and blue mark on Tony's shoulder, again showing that they had both lost control.

Wincing, Tony glanced down at his shoulder. When the hell did that happen?

"When I came." Gibbs gave the mark a tender kiss.

Tony sort of remembered. He was still so lost in his own blissful release that it felt as if Gibbs had kissed him not torn into him like some vampire. "I wanna see."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs turned around. "See fine."

Tony shook his head as he visually examined the eight long raised scratch marks, four on either side of Gibbs' spine. Putting his hands on Gibbs' hips, Tony kissed along one mark and Gibbs' back arched. Gently, he kissed the length of each mark wanting to show some sense of remorse.

Gibbs moaned as the kisses caused his body to hum with desire. His hand shot out landing on the side wall for support. "Tony." The name was a soft plea and he shuddered when Tony's lips nuzzled his neck.

"My turn." Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear as his hands grazed across Gibbs' chest, traveling down to the older man's stomach and playing with the path of hair leading to Gibbs' cock. His fingers played in the curls for a moment then split off and skimmed down the front of Gibbs' thighs, then around to his ass kneading the flesh.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs relished the contact, the simple pleasure of another person wanting to touch him, taking their time to discover the way his body responded. It had been a very long time since someone had done that…or maybe it had been a very long time since he allowed someone to do that.

Tony's hands continued their exploration…legs, arm, face, back to the broad chest. "Tell me what you want."

Reaching back and grabbing Tony's hip, Gibbs jerked Tony against him, feeling the hard cock against his ass. "I want you to fuck me."

Moistening two fingers, Tony slipped them between Gibbs' ass cheeks and slowly worked them through the tight ring,

Gibbs sighed as he pushed back against the fingers. "More."

Adding another finger, Tony stretched the muscle further as Gibbs worked himself back and forth over the digits. Unable to hold it back, Tony moaned and his cock twitched at the erotic vision Gibbs presented.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hip as a wordless request. The fingers instantly left him and he groaned at the loss. Then another sensation, the head of Tony's cock pressing forcefully against his ass demanding entrance. He relaxed his muscles and rocked back, his fingertips piercing into the flesh of Tony's hips as the cock head breached him. "Fuck yes." Gibbs grunted as he thrust back taking more of Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony roared as he lunged forward into Gibbs movement effectively burying his cock inside his lover. His hands locked onto Gibbs' hips preventing the older man from moving. Taking a deep breath, Tony tried to steady himself against the overwhelming sensation.

Leaning back against Tony, Gibbs pried Tony's right hand from his hip and held it against his chest. "Slow steady breathes." Gibbs whispered softly trying to help Tony find his center again.

Tony's fingers entwined with Gibbs feeling the thumping heart under his palm.

Gradually, Gibbs started to rock his hips back and forth gently moving Tony's cock inside him. "Feels so good."

Brushing his lips against Gibbs' neck, Tony slowly started to rock with Gibbs. "So good…so tight." Jesus he'd never felt anything so tight, so warm. "I never-"

"I know." Gibbs didn't need Tony to say it. Tony had obviously never topped, hell maybe he'd never even had anal sex before. Suddenly he was thrust forward as Tony pulled out and slammed into him. He gasped in surprise.

"I'm good now." Tony dragged there joined hands down Gibbs' chest and wrapped them around the older man's cock. "Are you?"

Gibbs thrust back causing Tony to moan.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that Tony took Gibbs full force, each forward push driving Gibbs' cock through their joined hands.

"That's it." Gibbs groaned mirroring Tony's movements. "Give it to me, all of it."

Harder and harder, Tony pounded into Gibbs, grunting like some wild animal as he took the man he loved. He'd lost all sense of himself instead consumed by the need, the want, the animal desire he had for Gibbs.

Gibbs body trembled as the head of Tony's cock brushed against his prostate with each thrust. He wanted to come, didn't even care about making it last. "TONY!" He screamed the name as his cock erupted and his muscles tensed clamping down on Tony's cock.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tony screamed as his cock was squeezed inside Gibbs ass. Completely unprepared, Tony came fast and hard. Every inch of his body overwhelmed with sensation as he cried out Gibbs' name.

**##########**

"Did you call him?" Tony asked as Gibbs kissed his neck.

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled as he spooned closer against Tony's backside.

"And?"

"And what."

"You didn't tell him?"

Gibbs signed. "If you mean did I tell him I attacked you and fucked you on the dresser, then you fucked me in the shower…yeah I told him."

"What!" Tony wiggled in Gibbs' arms trying to turn around and see Gibbs' face.

Laughing, Gibbs held Tony tighter. "Not in those exact words."

"Right and did you tell him about me sucking your cock in the car?" Tony scoffed.

"No, but I think he got the jest." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "Tobias is a smart man, when I told him I finally had everything I've ever wanted, I'm sure he knew what I was talking about."

"Everything you ever wanted?" Tony smiled touched by the words.

"Yeah." Gibbs had wasted so much time, but now he'd never waste another minute. "I love you Tony."

Jerking free of Gibbs' grasp, Tony turned on his other side and faced Gibbs.

"I love you, always have and always will."

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "I love you too."

"That takes care of all my New Year's resolutions." Gibbs smiled.

"Really and just what were your resolutions?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "Tell you I love you."

"And?"

"Have wild hot sex with you."

Tony laughed. "We definitely covered that one."

"And the final resolution." Gibbs captured Tony's lips in a loving kiss. "Have you naked in my bed, in my arms, holding you while we sleep."

"We're not sleeping." Tony snickered. "That one doesn't count yet."

"But it will happen."

"Yes it will." Tony's hand caressed over Gibbs' chest.

"Any resolutions?" Gibbs asked.

"Several, most of which we've already taken care of." Tony smirked.

"Wild sex."

Tony nodded. "Telling you how I feel about you."

"Done."

"I'm not sure how you'll feel about the last one."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Well I've always wanted a threesome."

"A threesome and you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Someone you know."

"McGee."

"How did you-"

"Come on, the way you tease him about being gay, it's obvious you want him."

Tony's eyebrows went up as a look of shock covered his face.

"Do you wanna fuck him or do you want me to?" Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Or did you want him to fuck you?" He stared into the horrified green eyes.

Tony watched as the hint of a smirk curled at the corner of Gibbs' lips. "Ass!" Tony snapped as he punched Gibbs' in the stomach.

"You started it, thinking you were going to be funny and shock me with a joke about wanting McGee."

"I don't know you had a little glint of hope in your eye there."

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "Definitely not…I don't share."

"Good! Because neither do I." Tony huffed shoving Gibbs down onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"Was that all your resolutions?" Gibbs asked as his hands caressed up Tony's chest.

"Just one more." Tony bent down and whispered in Gibbs' ear. The words eliciting a guttural growl from the man he loved. Sitting up, Tony smiled. "Think you can do that?"

Thrusting his hips up, he threw Tony down onto the bed, his body draped over the younger man's. "I can do it right now if you want."

"Really?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have butter pecan ice cream in the fridge."


End file.
